


Soaked Sorry Loser

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: The brothers decide to have a water balloon fight on a hot summer's day to relive past memories. But Finn takes things too far, and Marc has to sort his younger brother out.
Relationships: Marc Davenport/Finn Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Soaked Sorry Loser

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend gave me this idea after I was playing the Sims 4 and showing how dorky Marc and Finn were being when playing with water balloons in the game. It spawned this fun little idea as I've wanted to write a spanking on a wet bare butt for Finn and this was a fun idea to incorporate into a discipline story. Finn always takes things too far, being a little cheeky and over-confident, and is forever in trouble. But that will just keep giving me more and more ideas to have him landed with a red bottom!

"Hah! You missed!"

The pose that Finn had pulled was just enough for the water balloon to skim past him, hitting the fencing behind him and exploding into a splashing of water. A boyish laugh followed his claim as he gently tossed the water balloon in his hand upwards once before he aimed at his older brother. 

"You're still losing, little brother," Marc goaded with a smirk, his arms crossed proudly over his chest. 

The two of them were dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Finn's bright pastel-striped tee against Marc's dark sports shirt. Dark splatterings of water painted their clothes where they had been hit with water balloons, soaking through them, the garments clinging to their skin. But neither boy was concerned since the sun was blazing high in the sky with the cool water being a blessing, cooling their skin in the heat. 

It was Marc's idea to the water balloon fight in the backyard on such a glorious day. It had been years since the two of them had played in the backyard as kids, but just because he was twenty-three and his brother was eighteen, it didn't mean they couldn't have some silly fun on such a hot day. It was his day off, and it felt like a good time to bond with his younger brother since they hadn't had much time to chill together. He also welcomed the cool burst of chilled water when he did allow Finn to hit him, though Marc wasn't going to admit to his brother that his aim was rubbish.

' _He'd have been shit at baseball._ "

With his aim set, Finn hurled the balloon in Marc's direction, pretty sure that he had a spot-on hit. But he had misjudged the power in his throw as the balloon sailed a little high, giving Marc comfortable room to duck the incoming object, both of them hearing it burst in the garden patch behind them. 

"Crap!" Finn cursed, disappointed at his throw as he gave his forehead light thumps with his fist, feeling the plastic strap of his snapback against his clenched fingers.

"What's the score?" 

From the doorway, both boys noticed their father, Russell, standing at the back entrance to the house, leaning against the door frame as he took a sip from a cup of coffee. His eyes switched their gaze between both of them, waiting for the answer.

"5-3 to me," Marc said smugly, gaze going back to Finn as he swiped a hand through his wet hair and pushing his fringe away. His younger brother rolled his eyes at Marc's confident answer. 

"But not for long!" Finn challenged back. 

"Okay, well, good luck," Russell encouraged before raising a finger. "But if one of them balloons hit the windows, you'll both be in trouble."

"Don't worry, dad! We got this!" Marc reassured. "We'll be done soon."

"Right, well, I'm heading out. Your mother needs me to grab a few things to take to her mother's, so I'm going to run over now. We'll be back after dinner. Make yourselves something."

"Will do!" Marc replied, Finn shortly following with his own agreement.

Marc watched as their father closed the door, disappearing into the house, his thoughts lingering a little longer about what their mother might need for their grandmother before he felt the cold, hard splat his the side of his arm, water splashing all over him. Finn's laugh sounded shortly after before a cheeky _Gotcha!_ left his lips. The surprising hit took him off guard, making him flinch before he turned his attention to his younger brother.

"You little shit," he growled in a jesting manner, grabbing a hand full of the water balloons and firing them in quick succession, one after another, each hit landing with the precision that he had kept a secret from Finn—he had missed a couple of throws on purpose.

"Hey, hey! Quit it!" Even though Finn's response sounded heated, he was laughing at the same time, trying to shield himself from the onslaught of water balloons. 

"I'll stop if you admit that throw didn't count!" Marc teased as he went to pick up a couple more of the balloons from his bucket.

"I never said it did!" Finn responded cockily.

Marc dropped his arm from mid-swing, holding onto to balloon in his hand as he carefully lowered the others he had picked up back into the bucket, trying to do a quick estimate of how many he had left. With the five he had pelted at his younger brother, he would likely have less.

"Right, we'll finish these off, and since you'll have extra, I'll give you a bonus round and see how many you can hit me with. Double points."

"I don't need your pity points," Finn bolstered, rolling his shoulders boldly. "Take your shot, Dav-two!"

"Dav-two?" Marc quipped, amused. "You haven't used that nickname in years!"

Dav-two. It had to be a good four or five years since he heard that nickname being used. It was something he had allowed Finn to call him to help him deal with losing any of the water balloon fights they had. In fact, it had been something they used in a lot of their contests. 

When Finn was nine, Marc recalled a particular board game where Finn had come in last, frustrated from all the bad luck he in the round. He could remember how his younger brother had got so worked up as he had been so far behind yet trying his best to keep up with everyone. It hadn't helped that it was against Marc and some of his friends at the time, all of them around five years older than Finn.

Shutting himself in his room, Finn had refused to come out. Marc had left his friends downstairs to see his younger brother, hoping to calm him down. Even though he could have walked in at any time, Finn had always said he had erected a forcefield that kept all older brothers out of his room, which Marc had respected. 

"We can team up?" Marc had said, leaning against the door. "If you take the forcefield down, we can be on the same team. I'll even let you be captain, and I'll be your second-in-command."

The nerdy offer had been enough to bring Finn out of his room, not before dropping the make-believe barrier. And as the two of them team up to beat Marc's friends into a win, Marc had let Finn call all the shots, even though it was Marc pulling strings, telling the younger boy on what moves to make.

They had tried a couple of different nicknames of sidekicks. There was a failed attempt to make MD2D a thing, combining Marc's initials with being the second Davenport to imitate the droid from Star Wars, but it didn't take off. Dav-two came into play after Marc made the suggestion based on how Captain Picard addresses his second-in-command in Star Trek: The Next Generation, a series the older brother would regularly watch with the younger sibling.

' _Those were the days._ '

Throwing his shot at Finn, the water balloon hit the teen before he had the chance to react, bursting on his shoulder, the water drenching the youth's t-shirt. A cheeky comment followed the loud yelp from him, Finn letting his mouth run. 

"Motherfucker!"

"That's another one for me!" Marc cheered with a smirk as he watched Finn reach and grab another water balloon from his pile. "You really gotta work on that aim, bro!" His teasing only served to rile his opponent up, the teenager across from him rolling his shoulder in prep for his shot.

"You'll regret that!"

The incoming shot came straight for Marc, sooner than he expected. But still, his reflexes were quick, and he turned his body enough for the balloon to zoom past and splat on the fencing behind them. Another defeated groan from his younger brother followed before Marc gave the lad a simpered smile.

"You were saying, Finnis?"

"Fuck you, Marcus!"

' _And the Sunday names are out._ '

They went for a couple more rounds, both brothers shouting banter to keep their spirits up and egging each other on. It didn't take long for Marc to find himself holding his last balloon, feeling the texture of the latex rubber with the water sloshing inside it in his hold. Finn had managed to score another two points, but Marc was still the clear winner. But he decided to give Finn a chance to redeem himself. 

"Dodge this shot, and we'll call it even!"

The younger Davenport grinned devilishly. "You're on!" he yelled in response, bouncing from foot to foot as he psyched himself up—a single clap of his hands before rubbing them together in anticipation. He centered his focus on Marc, or to be exact, the balloon in his hand. The youth was determined to dodge the shot and make his older brother eat his words.

What Finn wasn't aware of was that Marc had no intention of scoring his last shot. Maybe it was that big brother instinct where he wanted his younger brother to be happy, or that Marc didn't want to have a mopey Finn for the rest of the night, but he wanted to end the game on them both laughing. So when he took his shot, he made sure to be slightly off aim tossing the balloon in a way to allow Finn enough reaction time to shift his body out of the way.

There was a loud splat behind him as Finn's face lit up, realizing that Marc had missed him. "Dude, you missed!? That means..."

"We tie." Marc ensured he announced the score before Finn got any idea that this would give him a leg up on the scoreboard. "Nice job on dodging that throw, bro!" He wasn't about to admit he missed on purpose. Scanning over the back yard, Marc tugged at the damp tee, peeling it off his skin. "Right, I'm going to go get changed, then I'll see what we can have for lunch. Can you do me a favor and pick up the burst balloons? Dad will only moan if we don't."

"Okay, sure!" 

Making his way inside, Marc left Finn in the rear yard to clean up as he started to strip off his top, followed by his jeans and socks. His underwear wasn't as severely soaked, but he wasn't going to strip them in the kitchen. Tossing his clothes into the washing machine, he made his way upstairs to his room, looking out a fresh outfit before changing into it. 

Turning to his bed, the man spotted the two cellular phones, a personal one and a work one. Picking up his work phone from his bed where he had left it safely away from the fun and games outdoor, he swept through the notifications he had missed. There was only one that stood out.

' _Another cover shift_.'

For the second time that week, he was being asked to cover a night shift. His work pattern for the week was starting at 6PM and finishing at 3AM. But this request was to fill in a 10PM and end at 7AM. The worst part about this shift was that it was back to a 6PM shift the next day, losing a couple of hours, and sometimes, leaving him a little groggy.

' _Maybe I can get a couple of hours sleep in before the shift._ '

Glancing at the time in the corner of his phone, it was still early afternoon. Grabbing lunch and chilling with his younger brother for an hour or two before getting some sleep wasn't such a bad idea, a little bit of time relaxing before the night shift.

Making his way back downstairs, the older brother crossed the hall towards the kitchen and out to the back porch to tell his younger brother of the change in plans. But as he stepped out into the backyard, there was a dull thud that hit his shoulder, followed by splashes of water hitting the man's face and dampening his fresh shirt. 

"Haha! Gotcha!"

The impact had made Marc flinch, losing his grip on his phone as it fell to his feet, bouncing on the soft mat their parents had at the door. Instantly, he reached down to grab it and check for damage, his heart racing in both panic and anger.

"For fuck's sake, Finn!" the older brother growled angrily, his eyes peering up to meet Finn's for a brief second in frustration before they examined the device in his hand. There was water splashed over the phone from the surprise water balloon that had hit him, and to Marc's dismay, there was one corner of the screen where the glass display had shattered. Wiping the water off quickly, Marc turned his attention back to his little brother. "Are you a fucking idiot, Finn?"

"I didn't see you had your phone," Finn said, sounding a little apologetic. "Is there any damage?"

"The fucking phone screen's smashed," Marc informed Finn angrily, turning the device in his hand to check for more damage. He was lucky it was a work phone and not his personal one. Yet still, it was now damaged and something he was going to have to report. "Jesus Christ..."

"It's your work one, though?" Finn queried, noticing the difference. "You can just get them to replace it, right?"

It was such an irresponsible answer and, to be honest, not one Marc was surprised to hear from his younger sibling's mouth. Being eighteen, Finn hadn't quite grown into taking responsibility yet, something evident from some of the trouble he had managed to bag himself. 

"Not the point. Anyway, we were finished. I called it even! Why would you think it was a good idea to throw another?"

Finn shrugged. "I had a few balloons left. I figured I'd use them up and score a few extra on you."

"For the love of..." Marc groaned.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

Marc focused an angry gaze on Finn. "This is why dad is always berating you. You just never get when you've fucked up."

"It's just a work phone!" Finn argued back. "They'll fix it!"

"And what if I have to pay for it, hm? Did you think of that?" Marc retaliated. "You going to foot that bill?"

"They won't make you pay..." the teenager grumbled.

"You sound pretty sure on that," Marc barked back. "In fact, I know how you're going to pay for it." 

"What?"

Moving in toward Finn, Marc grabbed hold of his younger brother's arm and guided him back into the house, using his foot to close the door as they entered. Letting go of his younger brother, the older boy grabbed a chair from the dinner table, turned it around, and set it on the floor between Finn and himself. Reaching out again, Marc grabbed Finn as he placed a foot up on the chair and hefted the younger man over his bent knee. 

"You'll pay with your butt!"

Flailing, Finn grabbed the seat of the chair to stop himself from going head over heels as his older brother balanced him over his knee. There was a moment of light-headedness, blood rushing to his brain since his main view was now the kitchen floor. He knew exactly what was coming, but he wasn't about to let his brother be the one delivering.

"Dude, let me, _the fuck,_ go!"

Finn's answer to that demand was met with a solid, firm smack to the center of his backside, a loud clothed thud filling the space around him as his damp jeans took most of the swing. Another quickly followed, then another, moving into a pattern of swatting each butt cheek, moving left to right.

"No! I told you, Finn! You're paying for your stupid stunt with a spanking since you never seem to learn when enough is enough!"

It wasn't the first time in his life that his younger brother had taken their competitiveness one step too far. Most of the time, it was harmless, a little bit of over-excitement and rough-housing. But Finn was eighteen now, and Marc would have expected the youngest Davenport sibling to have a bit more responsibility in him.

' _Maybe I'm being too harsh?_ '

"Fucking put me down, Marc!"

The swearing from the boy dangling over his knee was enough to convince Marc that Finn likely _needed_ this. "Still can't apologize for shit when you fuck up, it seems," he responded sternly as he delivered a couple more hard whacks before deciding that this brother had too much protection for any sort of message to really get through to him. "These have got to come off."

"What? No way!"

"Yes... way..." the older boy drawled as he shoved at the waistline of Finn's soaked denim jeans, pushing them down over his hips. The wet pastel pink Diesel boxer briefs were revealed as Finn wriggled against Marc's advance, trying to reach for his jeans and halt their removal. It only served to make it easier for Marc to get them down to his knees.

"Marc, quit it! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not trying to be fucking funny, Finn!" The response was laced with both disappointment and anger as Marc picked up where he left off, landing a smack down onto Finn's rear, the resounding yelp informing him this was going to get through to the younger sibling.

"This... _hnng_... this is bullshit!"

The continued defiance only made Marc deliver the smacks to Finn at a quicker pace, switching between each cheek, the cotton barrier likely leaving no protection for the youth. The boy kicked and struggled, but Marc held on tight, using his free hand to keep Finn from rolling off and crashing to the floor. But with his young brother dangling the way he was, he wasn't able to get free quickly.

"An apology goes a long way."

Marc noticed the silence that followed his last statement, the occasional grunt, groan or whine filling in for Finn's backchat he had given so far. He knew that his younger brother was probably thinking about what he had just said. That and the spanking was likely now starting to sting. He didn't let up on his end, keeping his fair pace of slapping between cheek to cheek, counting the amount in his head.

' _Has to be about sixty now..._ '

Finn kept a hold on the seat of the chair, biting his lip, doing his best not to cry out. An overwhelming feeling of both dread and embarrassment slowly filled his entire being, a thousand concerns overflowing his thoughts. 

_'What if someone sees? What if the neighbors can hear? What if mom and dad came home?'_

Each thought heightened the youth's anxiety, Finn rolling them over and over in his mind as he felt each one of Marc's smacks to his rear. It didn't help that he was still soaked from the water balloon fight, his clammy skin absorbing the slaps and leaving a fiery sting in their wake that grew on each impact. The damp cotton did absolutely nothing to protect his reddening cheeks, and he dreaded the moment Marc thought it would be a good idea to remove them.

' _Please, please, please..._ '

No-one was listening to his prayers as the younger brother felt the fingers of his older sibling curling around the waistband of his underwear. As they were tugged down, Finn frantically reached up to try and grab them, nearly toppling himself off Marc's lap. Marc grabbed Finn's waist to steady him before helping the younger boy regain his feet.

"Come on, Marc. Don't you think that's enough?" Finn whined as he rubbed idly as his backside, the blush painting his face from shame and embarrassment.

"You think you've had enough?" the older sibling asked, taking a seat down on the chair.

"Y-yeah?" Finn stammered, feeling the answer was pretty obvious. But before he could protest further, Marc pulled on his arm, dragging him back over his lap, kicking and struggling.

"Not quite. I don't feel that you understand the consequences of your action, Finn." 

"I swear, Marc, I get it! It was a dumb mistake!"

Snatching Finn's arm and pinning it to the small of his back, Marc secured the teenager over his lap, much to his younger brother's complaints. "You're right. It was a dumb mistake. Do you know how many times I got into bother from dad for the shit that I pulled?"

"So what?"

"Do you think he'd be happy if it were his phone you damaged?"

Again, another obvious answer. "No..."

"So what makes you think you can get away with it from me?" Marc questioned as he dragged Finn's damp underwear down to meet his jeans at his ankles, leaving the two clammy red globes on display. There was a slight shine from the wet skin, and Marc was sure this would sting his younger brother as he prepared to continue. He landed a couple of swats in quick succession to each other before slowing into a more steady rhythm, keeping a tight hold on his wriggling brother.

"Fuck, Marc, that hurts!"

"As dad would say, means the message is getting through."

The penny dropped as Finn realized there was something in that last statement Marc wasn't fully admitting to. "Wait... has dad-" Before he could finish the question, there was painfully smack delivered right to the center of his butt, making him grit his teeth to stifle a cry.

"Not the point," the older brother highlighted as he went back to his chosen rhythm of smacking between both of Finn's cheeks, watching the skin redden deeper as he went. Finn was still kicking here and there, but with his backside now clenching, Marc was confident it had got the young boy thinking.

"Okay, okay, okay... _ah_... I'm sorry. It was a dumb mistake."

Though Finn sounded sincere this time, Marc wasn't ready to let up. Stopping the discipline because his brother genuinely said sorry would only reinforce that Finn could get away with saying sorry. "You bet it was dumb," he hummed as he kept up his swings, his slaps paying particular attention to Finn's sit spots. 

"I swear... _ow_... I didn't mean anything by it. I was just... _ugh..._ just having fun!"

By this point, Finn's rear was a fiery red, radiating a warmth that, when Marc eventually slowed down to a halt, he could feel it as he soothed his hand over the clammy yet heated flesh. There were a couple of sniffles coming from the young man over his lap, Marc still with a firm hand wrapped around the other's wrist. With Finn's clothes and skin being wet from the balloon fight, Marc was confident the boy was likely uncomfortable, both from his soggy clothes and the spanking on his wet bare bottom.

"You learned your lesson?"

Finn nodded weakly before letting his head droop. "Yeah," he answered, defeated. 

"Okay, up you get." Placing a hand under Finn, Marc guided Finn back to his feet, watching as his younger brother pulled his tee down over his privates, his face red from embarrassment. As soon as Finn was on his feet, Marc stood up and put the chair away, his back turned to give the younger sibling privacy to make himself decent. "Did you at least clean up?" he asked as he heard Finn sorting himself out behind him.

"Yeah..." It was a sorry response, one that was void of the usual chipper attitude his younger brother had. There was a twang of guilt in Marc, but he knew that Finn deserved to be taught the lesson. Turning, he faced the youth, watching him pull at the damp clothing on his skin. "Why not go grab a shower and change, and I'll finish up. Then we can maybe just chill before I have to go to work.

"What about the phone?" Finn asked, sulking.

The device that started all this was stuff in Marc's pocket, so he pulled it out to give it a once over behind putting it back. He approached Finn, giving the teen's hair a ruffle. "You've got enough on your plate. Leave it to me. Just..." he paused to think of the right response that would hopefully mean something to the young man. "Just be more careful next time."

As Finn left the kitchen to make his way upstairs, Marc couldn't help but empathize with the young man. He knew exactly how he felt now, even if he wasn't prepared to talk about it with his brother. But he also knew that, given an hour or two, he’d get over it and be back to his usual self _._ But there was one thing that would take a while to go away.

 _'He'll definitely feel that sting for a few hours._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
